Jason
One of the main characters of EH. At first he's "Sammi's stupid friend" and everyone seems to think he's crazy and tend to ignore him. Though he's usually cheerful and being immature most the time, he has a nasty side when he loses. Basics Full name: Jason Anthony Davies Gender: Male Age: 14 - 17 (S1 - S4) Birthday: 6th June Birthplace: Punksdale Current residence: Same as above Ethnicity: Caucasian, Italian descent Religion: Christian Orientation: Bi Personality Coming soon... Temp: Cheerful, ambitious, easy-going, confident, selfish, immature, over-dramatic, narrow-minded Appearance Height: 5'6 ft Weight: Unknown Build: Slim, atheltic, narrow shoulders, not much muscle, lanky limbs Hair color and style: Medium brown, usually spikey/messy, gelled up, some length on top ad back Eye color: Bright green Facial features: Big eyes, crooked nose, square jaw, huge or ’donkey’ grin/mouth Piercings/tattoos: None/None Usually wears: Loves and hates Loves: Attention, music, dancing, skateboarding, winning, dressing up, waffles Hates: Being called 'gay', old people, his mom, rejection, losing, boredom Background story (From latest profile) He'd always been energetic as a kid, but it wasn't until he started school that concerns were raised. He was soon diagnosed with ADD. His mom (Sonya) refused treatment at first and made him feel ashamed of it. She eventually changed her mind however, in a bid to help him cope with school. Though doing better in class, he was still agitated. Sonya decided a sport may help, and sure enough he thrived in skateboarding within weeks, winning 11 trophies from local competitions. He simply loved it, though his hidden passion was dance. When he was 9, Sonya kicked his dad (Evan) out for cheating on her. Not that Jason and him were very close, Evan seemed so quiet and distant. He still had his brother (Jamie) for company, since Sonya was quite overbearing at times (and a workoholic). 3 years later however, Jamie joined a band and went off traveling with them, leaving Jason alone with his crazy mom. He was lonely as hell, so began clinging to Sammi more. EH's the first place he felt he could truly come out his shell. Though many want him back in that shell... Relationships Lives with: Sonya (mom) Parents: Evan and Sonya Sibling(s): Jamie Other close relatives: Grandpa Simon Friends: Sammi , Jamie , Amilia , Krissie , Kexi-Louise Enemies: Andrew , Feesha , his mom , his grandpa Boy/girlfriend: Scott (S2) Random info *Loves chocolate coated waffles... for some reason *Has a huuuge CD collection and is music obsessed *Was a skateboarding champion when he was young, and has loads of trophies. But gave it up for dance *Often goes bowling with Sammi and friends *Member of Proud Club, STAR ClubProud Club, STAR Club and X-Treme Club *Loves dressing up; whether crossdressing, for halloween or as his fav popstars etc. *Often impersonates celebs... and is scarily good at it too *Love piercings on others, but would never get any himself *Loves winning and prizes more than anything in the world (including his mom ) *Suggests he hates old people, mainly because he can't stand his grandpa *Wants to be a famous dancer, singer, actor, comedian, anything... as long as he's a global superstar pfft *He seems to fear commitment, and states he never wants kids *He fears failure abive all else, mainly because he's used to winning but also because his mom (and Sammi ) will rub it in his face *Has broken his legs in 17 places from skateboarding accidents. How he's still alive I will never know *He uses a loooot of hairgel. Nooooo his hair naturaly defies gravity *sarcasm* *He has very bad taste humor. And will happily say completely the wrong thing at the wrong time e.g.: "How would you know if there's spiders in your pubes?" *Will do anything for attention. Literally anything. Literally... Category:Characterz Category:Studentz Category:LGBT Characterz